More Than Friends and More Than One
by Inuyashagirl2015
Summary: There were plenty of things that could have resulted in this never happening. Fortunately, everything worked out perfectly. Pewdiepie/Cry/CutiePie/OC (OFC), foursome, not love triangle/square thingy. Obviously, this involves slash and femslash and comes right after Just Be Friends, though both can stand alone.
1. More Than Friends and More Than One

As I have said on my profile, I have gotten to the point where I am no longer going to censor myself in any way. By that, I mean that I no longer care about gender, number or even species. I'll write whatever I feel like, whenever I feel like and if some of the shit gets really weird, well, don't read it if it's not your cup of tea. That's where this one came from. I was originally going to make Just Be Friends a stand alone one shot, but then at the last moment I changed the ending so that it could be a kind of prequel to this. Still, if you don't feel like reading that one, either one could stand alone.

So, since I am not longer limiting myself to femslash and two-person only pairings, here's the "pairing": Pewdiepie/Marzia/Cry/Dragon(My OFC for everything) Foursome, not love triangle/square thing. Yup. Again, I've stopped limiting myself in many aspects. Enjoy my weirdness!

**IFeelSoFreeLOL**

_**Pairing: **_Pewds/Cry/CutiePie/OFC (Dragon, of course)

_**Warnings: **_Femslash, Slash, a four way relationship, etc. Language, sexual references, blah blah blah...

_**Rating: **_Moderate__T

**IFeelSoFreeLOL**

It was undeniably completely by chance that everything worked out quite like it did. I'm definitely not complaining, I mean, I'm definitely the luckiest girl alive right now, and the happiest without a doubt. I'm just saying, there were a million different reasons why it could have just not happened. Let me tell you the whole story and you'll understand.

You see, I met Marzia through Youtube quite a while ago. I was a fan of her boyfriend, the well know Pewdiepie, at that time, and I was a much smaller Let's Player myself. I commented on her first video, and she messaged me back, which led to a close friendship, which quickly led to me having a very deep crush on her that I was sure would never go anywhere. So, I just wallowed in my misery for a while.

The funny part was, even though she had no clue that it was because I was in love with her, she could tell that I was lonely. She and Felix had apparently been talking and turns out he had a friend who he was sure felt the same and who, as it happened, lived less than an hour away from me. I agreed to the blind date and when Felix talked to the guy, he apparently did too. Through google maps, the two set up a blind date for us at a place that was almost exactly in between our two respective residences. The date actually turned out to be fun- I mean, who doesn't enjoy lasertag and ski-ball before getting good food at a small, private diner.

More importantly, though, that was when I met Ryan for the first time. You might know him as ChaoticMonki, Cryaotic or just Cry. Yup, that's who the two set me up with. He's a lot shyer than you might expect when you first meet him, but after the first few somewhat awlward moments and an incredibly competitive round of lasertag, he relaxed a little. He's a fantastic guy, without a doubt, sweet and funny and not at all afraid to shoot you despite you being on a date if you're on red team when he's on blue. Felix and Marzia were pretty spot-on when they decided that we would be good together. At the end of the night, he kissed me on my front porch (and god, did that make me feel like a fifteen year old girl again!) before he said he would text me later and we should do this again soon. That was the first of many dates between us. I was still every bit as in love with Marzia, but I fell in love with Ryan too. Turns out it is possible to love more than one person completely without feelings for either of them lessening.

Eventually, dating led to girlfriend/boyfriends status which led to us moving in with eachother. We didn't immediately make the relationship public. He's pretty private with his personal life in general and I didn't want to gain subscribers just because I was dating him, so for a few months after we moved into an apartment together, the most either of us mentioned was that we did, in fact, have a partner, much to the frustration of many of our nosy fans.

One of the most important moments that led up to the current situation happened on the most random Tuesday night in the history of the world. We had been living together for maybe two months when one night we got more than a little drunk. One minute we were playing Left 4 Dead 2, failing horribly I might add, since drunken bravado had led to him chosing the expert difficulty, and he was cursing at the tank that had just killed both of us. The next thing I knew, he had dropped the controller and was hugging me, apologizing into my shoulder for "Failing me again." I, of course, didn't immediately catch on to how distraught he was, so I assumed he meant in the game, which really confused me because that was, surprisingly, the first time we had died in the fifteen minutes that we had been playing. I patted him on the cheek and said it was okay because he hadn't failed me before, but he insisted that he had. Finally, my clouded mind realised that he wasn't talking about the game.

When I finally asked what he meant, he spilled his guts. Said that he had been in love with Pewds before he even met me, but he did love me too, and he had been trying to entire time to not think about the man like that because he really did love me too and he didn't want to betray me, but he just couldn't stop, therefore he had failed me in that aspect. Immediately after his confession, he passed out. I decided we could deal with it in the morning and cuddled up to him on the couch (which, small as it was, meant that I was basically laying on top of him) and fell asleep.

In the morning, I woke up before him, with a surprisingly small hangover considering I had been just below completely smashed last night. I made coffee and was going to make breakfast, but then decided, fuck it, we can eat out or something whenever he wakes up.

I let him wake up on his own, but let me tell you, it was the longest half an hour of my life. When he finally stumbled into the kitchen, the smell of coffee drawing him as I knew it would, I almost breathed an audible sigh of relief. Thankfully, he didn't seem to be too hungover despite the fact that he had been even more drunk then me last night. After pouring himself a cup, he sat down at out small kitchen table with me and laid his head down heavily on the cool wood.

"I guess we're gonna go get something to eat soon, right?" He asked without looking up.

"Yup. Didn't feel like making anything." I explained before taking a sip of the strong black liquid.

"Cool." He replied simply before regrettfully sitting up and taking a sip of his own coffee.

"Any memories from last night, or are you completely blank?" I asked him. Of course, my memory wasn't exactly perfectly clear, but I did remember what he had said last night and I knew that I needed to address it now or I would probably never have the balls to bring it up in the future.

"Meh. It's all pretty hazy. I do remember playing L4D though." He shrugged.

"Yup. And you, of course, decided that we could totally pull off playing on the expert difficulty." I teased.

He laughed, a little hoarse from sleep. "Of course I did. Bet we totally rocked that, what with both of us being drunk and all."

"Yup. We managed to go a whole ten minutes before we got massacred." I joked before I refocused myself and got back to the task as hand. "Of course, you got pretty upset when the tank finally killed us." I led.

He raised and eyebrow at my suddenly more serious attitude. "And..?" He asked.

Hesitantly, I told him what he had said, word for word from what I could remember. By the end he was pale, and immediately began to apologize and trying to explain. I stopped him.

"Don't worry, we're... Kind of in the same boat." I explained exactly what I meant by that. At the end of my explanation, neither of us really knew what to say, so silence reigned for a few moments.

"Huh." He finally said, "What are the chances of that?" I shrugged. "... Well, I guess what are we gonna do about it, then?" He asked.

"No clue." I answered, standing up and grabbing my keys, which conveniently rested on the table. "All I know is, I'm tired of thinking this early, especially on an empty stomach. We can figure it out over food." He grinned and after we got dressed, we went on our merry way to get breakfast at the diner that we had had our first date at.

We didn't decide on any specific course of action while at the diner, nor could either of us figure out what to do over the course of several weeks after that. It actually was neither of us who made the next important step in the course of events, it was actually the European couple.

Marzia texted me one day and asked if Ryan and I were available to talk on Skype right now. As it happened, we were and when we accepted the call that popped up on my monitor, the other youtubers were both sitting on the other side of the screen. Basically, the purpose of the call was to ask us if we wanted and were available to fly over and see them for a week or more next month. It only took a glance between the two of us for us to immediately say yes to the proposition. This was exactly the kind of thing that we needed. I couldn't tell if the other two were surprised at out immediate acceptance and undeniable eagerness, but they didn't seem too terribly put out either way. They told us that we could come over any time of the month and stay for as long as we liked, and we told them that we would check out our schedules and get back to them on when we could come. Almost immediately afterwards, knowing I wouldn't be able to keep my calm exterior up for much longer, I made up an excuse of us needing to get groceries and ended the call as soon as I could without being rude.

As soon as I was sure the camera wasn't filming, I practically flung myself onto Ryan's lap, hopelessly excited for the fantastic opportunity. He was every bit as eager, and pretty soon kisses led to celebratory sex in his computer chair. The position was a little bit awkward and it kind of made my knees hurt, but it was still amazing none the less.

The next morning, we decided to go the second week of the next month, since we would have just a little under two weeks to get ready. We spent those two weeks getting ready, packing, planning and figuring out every possible way that we could tell them and/or proposition them. Of course, we mostly planned for what we would do if they were okay with the idea of a four way relationship with us, mostly staying positive, but we did decide to keep most of our stuff in our bag over the week until we somehow told them, just in case things went horribly, but again, positivity is a good policy. After all, if things miraculously worked out so that the two of us would be in the same situation, why not let ourselves believe that the luck could go a little further.

So, by the end of the two weeks, my suitcase was packed basically to the brim with my favorite outfits and a few new things that I had bought just for the occasion, the infamous "Little Black Dress" that I prayed to God I would get a chance to wear, and what could probably be considered a stupidly large amount of deodorant, makeup, perfume, toothpaste and other things to make sure I stayed at my best the entire week. Plus, I brought my laptop with a webcam and a microphone so that I could at least post a video every day or two, even if the quality wouldn't be as great since it was on my laptop and it was my older microphone and webcam that I had used when I first started my account (My laptop case was my carry-on though, I wasn't risking losing that shit if my luggage got lost). From what I know, Ryan brought basically the same stuff (Or his equivalent, obviously, since I doubt he brought a dress.)

Because we knew we were going to arrive at the airport around noon in Italy, the two of us stayed up all night the night before and slept through eight and half hours of the ten hour flight. The other hour and a half we spent talking, some about what we would when we got their, but mostly just about anything and everything, which was awesome because we hadn't really made time to do that since we had found out about our respective feelings for our European counterparts. The time passed surprisingly quickly that way, and the next thing I knew, we were ambling off of the plane with the other passengers.

The airport was rather crowded when we stepped off of the plane. We looked around, hoping to see the pair of blondes waiting for us, but when we couldn't find them after several moments, we decided to go ahead and get our luggage and maybe then we could find them when the crowd had dispersed just a little, or when they arrived, as they may very well be late. Of course, apparently we're blind because they should have been easier to find on priniciple of Pewds is taller than Cry and Marzia is taller than me and there are less blondes in the world than people with brunette or black hair, but somehow they found us first. We had barely even turned to make our way to where our luggage would hopefully be when I was suddenly grabbed from behind and hugged like there was no tomorrow. I jumped but immediately realised who it was and as soon as she let go, I turned around and gave her a proper hug.

"MARZIA!" I practically squealed before I pulled away, making sure to linger just a little longer than necessary. Thankfully, the volume in the airport itself gave me a reason to stand closer to her than I otherwise probably should have. "Oh my gosh, it's so good to finally see you in person." I exclaimed.

"I know! I though you were kidding about how short you are, but seeing you in person..." She teased, and I stuck out my tongue at her height jab. "But really, it is good to see you!" She brushed my hair out of my face, something she had said that she wanted to do all the time when we were skyping because I usually let my hair cover half of my face. Thankfully, it was rather hot in the airport already, so I was probably already a little pink from that. "Come on, we can talk in the car, once you two get your things." I nodded, and at the mention of him, I looked around from my companion. He was standing with the youtube icon a few feet away, and not even the heat of the airport could disguise that he was blushing heavily, though Felix didn't seem to notice. It was kind of the cutest thing ever, I'm just saying.

The pair hadn't planned anything big for us that day, assuming that we would be tired from the trip there. We went to eat at a cute little cafe that I knew was Marzia's favorite even though I had never been there before. I had to admit, it was every bit as good as she always claimed. The part of me that was still a Pewdiepie fan, despite the fact that I couldn't watch his videos anymore, was delighted to find out that the man was the same guy when the webcam was off as he was when it was on.

When we got back to their two-story house, Ryan and I actually took a short nap. After all, it was almost two there and we may have slept on the plane but jetlag is a bitch. We woke up around four (Well, he woke up and woke me up because he didn't want to leave the room by himself) and went downstairs. We didn't do much that day, mostly just chilled around their house. Maya decided right away that she loved me and that my lap was super comfortable, so that was nice. I was used to having a small animal in my lap since Ryan's cat did the same thing. Ryan rarely let her just sit in his lap for long periods of time, so the fact that I did made me automatically awesome to her, and apparently I gave off the same vibe to Maya.

That night Marzia and I made dinner, which was a lot of fun, despite the fact that it took forever. It turned out delicious and would have been worth it regardless. The funny thing about the fact that we are all youtubers is that after dinner, we all basically wanted to go film something, except for Marzia, who recorded her's during the day. Ryan set his stuff up in our room to record, and Felix obviously had his whole set-up in it's own room, so for the sake of not getting eachother's voices or faces in our seperate videos, the couple let me set up in the living room.

The game that I had downloaded to play before I left was "The Witch's House" which was a game that many of my subscribers had wanted me to playsince I recently finished Ib. I also quickly found out that it was a game in which you died A LOT. It wasn't really that scary, a bit startling, but not too bad, though when the door to my left opened (off camera, obviously) I did jump and curse a little when I almost fell out of my chair.

To my surprise, it was not Ryan or Marzia, but Felix who entered the room. I could see his shoulders moving as he laughed silently at my reaction. He gave me a "Don't mind me" wave, and then he leaned against the doorframe. I turned back to the screen, waiting for him to leave though I began playing again, knowing that I would probably have to edit that little interaction out before I uploaded the video. He didn't leave though, and I was very aware of his presence, even as I tried very hard to ignore it and keep playing as per usual. It's just a little hard to act normal when you're being watched by the guy who used to be, and to part of you, still is, your idol and who inspired you to start your own channel. Of course, I died an embarassing number times in the three minutes that I kept playing so by the eighth stupid death, I just muttered "Fuck" and put my head in my hands.

"You guys didn't tell me it was gonna be one of those kind of games. Didn't cat mario teach you anything about me and my inability to handle repeated deaths?" I moaned to my apparently sadistic viewers before I sat up and looked at the screen. "Alright, ladies and gents, it's been twenty-five minutes, so I'm gonna end this here because, for now, I'm tired of dying for your entertainment. Don't worry, there should be plenty more episodes of me failing this game to come. As always, if you liked the video, please like or favorite or leave me a comment. Click my face to subscribe, unless you're on mobile, in which case, sorry, you've got to do it the old fashioned way. See you beautiful little darlings on the next episode and tata for now! I gave the camera a grin and a super lame peace sign before I clicked the stop recording button with the other hand.

After a second, I guess when he was sure that I wasn't recording anymore, the Swede flicked on the lights and came over and sat down on the arm of the couch that was next to the table I had my laptop on.

"The Witch's House, eh?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Yup. I've probably already died about thirty times." I replied, saving the video and closing my laptop for now- I prefered to take a break between recording and editing, just so that I would have a clear head for it.

"Don't worry, if you die ten times that before you finish the game, you will still have done way better than I did when I played it. Just so you know, though, it doesn't get any better." He teased and I groaned and rested my head in my hands.

"Wonderful. My viewers are sadists." I sighed dramatically and flopped back in the chair as much as I could, resting the back of my wrist against my forehead in the univeral 'Oh, woe is me!' gesture. He laughed and we somehow ended up talking for a really long time about some of the most random stuff in the world. At the end, when we realised that it was actually getting ind of late, he stood up, set a hand on my head and told me goodnight before he grudgingly left me to edit my video. I could swear I felt his warm hand on my head for the rest of the night.

The next day, we didn't do a lot. I was up at seven, somehow(against my will, obviously,) and Marzia was up a little later than that. The boys, of course, didn't get up untl around nine thirty, and that was only because we made breakfast (which, of course, triggered more than a few jokes about women belonging in the kitchen) and the smell drew them. We passed the morning and afternoon playing a few games, though mostly we stayed in pairs, Ryan and I plotting and Marzia and Felix... Doing whatever, I don't know, probably just talking like normal people. After a light lunch at noon, the couple told us that they had reservations for the four of us at some nice, probably expensive Italian restauarant at six and asked if we had something to wear. Thankfully, we both did. Marzia declared that she wanted to help get ready, to which I asked if that was just the polite term for human barbies. Felix then grabbed my boyfriend's arm and declared that he wanted to play barbies with him too, and that somehow led to the decision that the rest of the afternoon would segregated into girls and guys.

So, we hung out in male/female pairs for the afternoon, making a weird game out of avoiding eachother like the plague and before I knew it, one minutes we were hiding and talking and the next her four-thirty alarm went off and she was pulling me excitedly out of the closet that we had been hiding in and dragging me first into my room to get my makeup, shoes and dress and then into her room where she proceeded to play makeup artist on me for a good fifteen minutes on me, then hair-stylist for another ten. Then, she quickly pushed me into the bathroom to change while she got to work on her own makeup. When I looked in the mirror, I had to admit, she was a lot better with makeup then I was. I was very glad that you had to step into the dress, rather than pull it on. Of course, in keeping with the "Little black dress" idea, it was very form fitting (and it made me look like I had more chest and hips than I actually did) so a good deal of shimmying had to go into getting the dress on, but it was well worth it. I kinda wished that I could wow her when I left the bathroom by having the dress on perfectly and the heels on and everything in place and looking hot, but sadly I could not. The dress zipped up in the back and I didn't have anything to pull it up with, so I resigned myself and left with the dress barely staying on my shoulders and my shoes in my hand.

She was doing something involving her eyes when I came out. "Hey, Marzia." I dropped my shoes next to the bed as I walked towards her. "Can you zip this up?" I stopped next to her.

"Yeah, sure, just a second. Hey, does my eyeshadow-" She looked at me and stopped. I saw her eyes sweep over my figure and mentally praised the dress for working wonders despite being unzipped. I was so lost in my vanity that I was actually caught off-guard when I suddenly felt her lips on mine.

It was there that we had our first kiss, her with makeup on only her right eye and me with my dress barely hanging on to my shoulders, and you know what? It was absolutely perfect.

Of course, when she broke away from me and slapped a hand over her mouth, looking shocked and a little horrified, it was suddenly a little less amazing.

"Oh no," She moaned as she sat down on the bed and put her face in her hands, "I can't believe I just did that." Remorseful and a little hurt at her very obvious regret, I tried to console her.

"Look, Marzia... That was probably a total accident, and you know what, I can totally forget that just happened." I told her.

"No, that's not what I meant. Oh man, Felix is going to be so mad at me." She moaned.

"I'm sure he'll understand that it didn't mean-" She interupted me with no small amount of exasperation.

"No, that's not what I meant either! I wasn't supposed to do that until after dinner. Now I've totally ruined the surprise." I blinked.

"Say again now?" She sighed and stood up.

"So, me and Felix kind of know about the way that you and Ryan feel towards us." She began.

"Really?" I blinked and tilted my head to the side, more than a little surprised, "How did you know?" She put her hand on her hips and gave me a "Are you serious? look.

"You're both kind of obvious about it, it's not hard to figure out, especially with the way that you've been acting the last few week?" I raised an eyebrow, since I was pretty sure we were actually not that obvious, since she didn't pick up on it _way_ before this. She finally relented. "Well, it's been really obvious since you got a new phone. You really need to learn to make sure you ended the call, especially since the end button is right next to the speaker button." Well, there you have it. This is actually not the first time that I've heard about this problem from someone who experienced it.

"So... You guys have known for weeks."

"Yup."

"And that's why you invited us here?"

"Yes."

"And you're both okay with it?" The rolled her eyes admittedly stupid question.

"Well, obviously since we were going to proposition you tonight." I grinned at that.

"Aww, so dinner is actually you guy's way of courting us." She rolled her eyes, despite the fact that she was smiling.

"Yes, I guess it was." I grinned even wider.

"Cool. But, seriously, can you zip me up before I accidently flash you or something?"

That night, after dinner was over, they did indeed "proposition" us. Felix basically put it as bluntly as he possibly could that they know, they like it, let's all make out and have happy fun times and live happily ever after together. I didn't even bother to look surprised, leading Ryan to question me as to whether or not I told them. I, of course, ratted out Marzia as being the one that couldn't keep a secret and we all laughed at her as she thanked me for throwing her under the bus. That was basically where every little just-by-chance thing that led up to it came together, finally, and where life got about a million times more awesome than it already was.

And that's basically how it all went down. Well, actually, there is one more thing I feel like I should tell you about that solidified the relationship for me- The first time I kissed Felix. Let me tell you, it was such a relief, because honestly, the entire time, even up to that first night in Italy when Ryan and I were just laying in bed trying to figure out the best way to tell them, I had no idea how that part would work. I mean, basically how I would interact with Felix and how Ryan would with Marzia. The best I was hoping for was not an awkward situation killer. Thankfully, it turned out a lot better than that, in both respects.

Two nights after the dinner date at the restaurant who's name I couldn't pronounce, I was recording my third installment of The Witch's House. For the first two night, Felix had come into the room near the end of my recording, probably after recording his own video and then we talked for a while. The third time, however, he was in the room the entire time, sitting in a chair just out of camera view where he could see my face and the screen. Normally, I try to make my videos somewhere between twenty and twenty five minutes long. This episode ended up being about fifteen, and that was before editting it.

"See you beautiful little darlings on the next episode, tata for now!" I stopped the recording and immediately turned to Felix.

"Any particular reason why you decided to creeper watch me the whole time?" I asked bluntly the second I knew the camera wasn't recording.

"Oh you know I'm always watching you girl?" He made a "Sexy face" at me that I remembered from watching his videos which made me laugh. "And besides," He continued after I stopped laughing, "Don't take this the wrong way, but seeing you die thrity times in ten minutes makes it a little easier more me to do this." With no further ado, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine for a few seconds before he pulled back. "Makes it a little less intimidating, you know?"

My smile probably looked a little insane with how wide it was, especially with my face being bright pink too, but he didn't seem too terribly put off by it.

**Alright,I'mDone**

So, I'm thinking this is going to be a series of oneshots, all set around this foursome, probably all in the same universe as this and Just Be Friends. I already have my idea for the next oneshot, so yeah. See you next time, my lovelies.


	2. Coming out to the Fans

More in this series. Hope you're wierd like me and like it.

**GottaLoveWritingFanficsAboutYourIdols**

It was unusually quiet in the living room that night. Ryan and I had our laptops, Marzia sat on the couch next to me where she could still see her screen and Felix had the door to his little alcove open and had the volume turned up as loud as it would go as he perched on the arm of the sofa next to Ryan, since there was no more room on the couch. We were all waiting for the first ping that would confirm that the first video had gone through.

You see, we had all been together for several months now. Ryan and I stayed with Felix and Marzia for a week longer than we had orginially planned the first visit. Since then, we had taken several trips, all of them a week and a half long, if not more, to Italy to stay with our counterparts, and the two had even come stayed with us twice since then. Most of our close friends and family knew of the odd four way relationship, and thankfully we had managed to keep it under wraps for now, though it was kind of common knowledge that Ryan and I were together- We hadn't directly said anything, but it's pretty obvious when we both take trips at exactly the same time, and I'm pretty sure my voice can be heard on one or two of his videos where I didn't realise he was recording and he just didn't bother editing it out because, as I said, all of the fans had already figured that part out.

However, none of them had any clue about the relationship that we had with the European youtubers. We had all decided that we would wait a while to tell our subscribers, just in case it didn't work out or something. On our most recent trip, the pair asked us if we would move in with them, and guess what- We said yes. It's been a little over a week since then. We're going back to the states the day after tomorrow to start getting things settled over there and then start getting our stuff packed, but two days ago Marzia asked what we had probably all been thinking about- Is it time to tell the fans?

We all kind of agreed that it was hard enough to keep it a secret when we were recording when we were just visiting them, none of us wanted to deal with sneaking around the house quietly and avoiding certain rooms until anyone who was recording was finished every single day. We had all already had to edit accidental voices and faces out of our videos before, for people makes it very hard not to have accidents like that, and it was getting a little tiring. Plus, we had managed to last nearly a year, so we figured we had a pretty good chance of staying together. Long story short, we all decided that, yes, it was time to tell the fans.

The initial idea was that we would all make the video together and put it on Felix's channel, but that idea was discarded when it was pointed out that Ryan still did not want to reveal his face to the general public. So, instead, we all just decided to make our own videos. Ryan did a Cry Talks, Felix announced in a video that apparently had polygamy somewhere in the title, and he ended it by making both Marzia and myself come over and Brofist the camera with him. Marzia and I did a video together that was basically a funny little skit that involved wigs, outfit changes, fake mustaches, bad accents and badly faked male voice, about how we all got together and what the situation basically was, and we both posted it on our channels, though at the end, she added a personal message on the one that she posted on hers and I did the same for mine.

Just so that all of our fans would be on the same page at once, we decided that we would all upload at exactly 8 PM that night. Of course, our internet is not exactly the greatest here in Italy, and the fact that we were all uploading at once made the process take forever. Mine's only at 16% now.

"Well, here's the million dollar question... Who's video is going to go through first?" Ryan asked as we waited. Of course, that also included the unspoken question of Who Get's The Last Piece Of Cake, because there was only one piece left on the cake that we had bought to celebrate our soon to be living arrangement, and whoever's video went through first got it.

"Well... Mine was the shortest..." I trailed off.

"Yeah, by like two seconds. I say mine just because I'm awesome." Felix proclaimed. Marzia and I looked at eachother and rolled our eyes.

"Yours was the longest though. My bet is on her's." Marzia leaned on me while almost certainly sticking her tongue out at the boys behind my back. 32%

The silence reigned for several more minutes as we just waited for the videos to upload. 39%, 47%, 69%.

"Ugh, this waiting is killing me." I muttered, everyone else nodding in agreement. 78%. Suddenly, I heard the much anticipated ping, surprising me since mine was barely at 83%.

"Yay! I win." Marzia cheered.

"What?! I uploaded my video two minutes earlier than all of you, how did I lose?!" Felix cried.

"Ha, that's what you get for cheating!" Ryan pointed out. Felix' only reply was to stick his tongue out at the brunette childishly. Next, Ryan's computer pinged, followed almost immediately by mine. Felix' computer still had not made a sound, so he went to check on it.

"Are you serious?! I didn't click the upload button?!" We could all hear Felix from the other room, causing the three of us to break out into laughter.

"Hey Marzia, you may have won, but I think if you want that piece, you should go get it now before the boys decide to be bad sports." I whispered into the Italian girl's ear. She nodded subtly and winked.

"I'll share it with you if you help me sneak away." I nodded, and, after setting my laptop down, walked over to Ryan, draping myself across him suggestively as the Italian crept out of the room.

**SomeRandomAmountOfTimeLater**

_~Hm... Weird...But cool I guess._

_~Congrats you four._

_~This is probably some bid for attention by all of them._

_~I FUCKING NEW IT!1_

_~Congratulations, I guess._

_~That's... kinda weird. _

_~Damn, that's 4 of you taken. I guess I should go try to marry Ken then._

_~This is fucking disgusting._

_~Foursome? Fuck yeah._

_~You guys better film your fourway wedding once it's legal!_

_~Cnogratulations you guys!_

_~Damn. Can you and Marcia post a vid of you makin out?_

_~Omg what the hell is wrong with you people. EW! UNSUBSCRIBED!_

_~Well, I guess I wish you guys a lifetime of happiness._

_~Does this mean more collabs between the four of you? Cuz I can totally dig that._

I grinned as I check my phone that night. There were a few people who were reacting negatively, but not nearly as many as I had feared there would be. For the most part, people were okay with it, if not outright supportive, at least on my video. I could ask the others about theirs videos later. I jumped slightly as an arm wrapped around my waist, but quickly relaxed.

"Whatcha looking at?" The brunette murmered, looking over my shoulder. I raised the phone into his field of vision in answer.

"Hm... Looks good." He replied simply. "Ready to go to bed?" I nodded, and the two of us went upstair, to the large bedroom with the king sized bed that the four of us would soon share permanently.

**TheEnd...ForNow.**

As it is, whenever I get on, I will have already twenty uploads to post, between one shots and new chapters for other stories/New stories being started. This'll be the twenty-first- Technically, though I'm not sure that I'll be posting them all. I probably will though, since I'm very excited for my newest series- It's an Avengers one, so if it's up you guys should check it out! (Insert shameless self promotion here) but whatever. Hope you guys enjoyed, and I will see you in another story! Tata for now, my lovelies!


End file.
